Taas niitä päiviä
by marinoa
Summary: Peruspäivä vartijan elämässä: ylimääräinen työvuoro, hyinen yö, tylsyys ja liian vähän palkkaa. Mutta tietenkään siinä ei jonkin ylemmän tahon mielestä ole vielä tarpeeksi kestämistä kun on Arthur Kirklandista kyse, tarvitaan vielä pelätyn varaskolmikon hyökkäyskin pilaamaan loputkin hänen päivästään. AU, oneshot.


_Author's note:_ Hello, everybody! In case there are some non-Finnish readers, I'll have you know that I happened to read a couple of fics in Finnish, and despite how weird it felt, they inspired me to write something in my native language, too. So this is my attempt to write some FrUK in Finnish. Though, I think I'll post this same fic later in English too, because this one has been on my mind for two years at least. But only later, when I feel like playing a translator. I think it might be fun.

Ja mahdollisille (sekä hyvin toivotuille!) suomalaisille lukijoille: tietäkää, että tämä on oudointa mitä olen ikinä tehnyt. Tai siltä ainakin tuntuu. Pahoittelen kielen ja sanavalintojen mahdollista epäsopivuutta hahmojen suuhun, sillä ficcejä ajatellessanikin käytän aina automaattisesti englantia enkä koskaan suomea. Juu, ja pahoittelen kenties tarpeetontakin kirosanojen käyttöä. Ehkä tämä oli muuten minullekin ihan hyödyllinen projekti, sainpahan muistaa millaista on kirjoittaa ilman automaattista virheiden tarkastusta ja vieläpä näppäimistöllä, johon en ole tottunut...

**Taas niitä päiviä**

Kuu oli jo korkealla kun Arthur Kirkland hieroi kiroten käsiään yhteen saadakseen edes hiukan tuntoa kankeisiin sormiinsa. Syysyö oli jäätävän kylmä, joten linnanherran aarrekammion vartioiminen tarjosi hyvin vähän hupia, varsinkin kun kyseinen linnanherra itse varmaankin juuri parasta aikaa nautti valkean lämmöstä kivisten seiniensä suojissa. Ajatus ärsytti Arthuria, koska arvon herra ei ollut yhtenäkään elämäsä päivänä minkäänlaista työtä tehnyt, eikä tuntunut tajuavan sitäkään, miten muut hänen eteensä raatoivat. Mutta sellainen maailma oli; toiset syntyivät kultalusikka suussa, toisten täytyi nähdä vaivaa elantonsa eteen. Eikä Arthur periaatteessa ollut osaansa tyytymätön. Hänellä oli nuoresta iästään huolimatta varsin korkea asema linnan vartijoiden keskuudessa, olihan hän niitä harvoja, joiden haltuun aarrekammion avain oli uskottu. Ei hän tosin linnanherran vuoksi työtään niin tunnollisen hyvin tehnyt, vaan oman ammattiylpeytensä. Linnanherran – eli palkanmaksajan – ei tosin tarvinut sitä tietää.

Hyinen tuulahdus keskeytti Arthurin mietteet, ja englantilaismies yritti kietoa viittaansa tiukemmin ympärilleen. Kuka idiootti oli keksinyt sijoittaa aarrekammion itse linnan ulkopuolelle? Tokihan linnaa aarrekammioineen ympäröi kivinen muuri, mutta se ei ainakaan vartijoiden oloja parantanut yhtään; muurin ja linnan ulkoseinien väliin jäävä väylä tarjosi oikein mukavan kulkureitin jäätävälle tuulelle, jota vastaan saattoi suojautua vain paksulla viitalla – jos sattui omistamaan sellaisen. No, ainakin Arthurin vuoro loppuisi jo vajaa tunnin kuluttua, puolenyön kellojen soidessa. Sääliksi kävi sitä raukkaa, jonka osalle varsinainen yövuoro oli osunut.

Saadakseen loppuvuoronsa kulumaan nopeammin Arthur alkoi tarkastaa välineitään varmaankin sadannen kerran. Miekka – huotrassaan vyöllä. Kaksi veistä – piilotettu vaatteisiin. Aarrekammion avain – kätketty saappaan valepohjaan. Kaikki siellä missä pitikin... ja mitähän sitten seuraavaksi tekisi? Voisi varmaankin tarkistaa että kaikki välineet olivat paikoillaan. Miekka – huotrassaan vyöllä. Veitset... ei saamari, hulluksihan siinä vain tuli! Jälleen kerran Arthur päätyi pohtimaan oliko hänen palkkansa tosiaan joko jäätymis- tai tylsistymiskuoleman arvoinen, tai ehkä molempien samanaikaisesti. "Kaksi yhden hinnalla", englantilainen tuhahti itsekseen samalla kun hieroi käsivarsiaan. "Jäädyt ja tylsistyt yhdellä palkalla!"

Samassa Arthurin sarkastinen yksinpuhelu kuitenkin katkesi, kun aivan yllättäen käsi peitti hänen suunsa ja toinen kietoutui takaa päin hänen rintakehänsä ympärille. Varija hätkähti ja hänen oikea kätensä lennähti automaattisesti miekan kahvalle, mutta kylmän teräksen kosketus paljasta kaulaansa vasten sai nuorukaisen tulemaan toisiin aatoksiin; veitsen vihjauksesta kannatti yleensä ottaa vaarin. Sydän hurjasti pamppaillen hän jähmettyi, kiroten omaa varomattomuuttaan.

"Viisas mies", ääni kuiskasi hänen korvaansa, henkäyksen lämpö kutittaen kylmää ihoa. "Ollaanpas sitä varomattomia tänään, hmm?"

Pelko kaikkosi Arthurista samalla hetkellä kun hän kuuli liiankin tutuksi käyneen ranskalaisen korostuksen hyökkääjänsä äänessä, mutta pelon tilalle tuli sitäkin inhottavampi, ärsyttävä _typeryyden_ tunne. Kuinka Arthur saattoikaan antaa ranskalaismiehen yllättää itsensä... taas?

"Kädet irti, Francis", englantilainen sihahti, samalla sekä helpottunut että häpeissään siitä, että 'hyökkääjä' olikin vain linnan vartijoiden kokki. _Ranskalainen_ kokki kaiken lisäksi.

Veitsi katosi Arthurin kaulalta, mutta kädet vain tiukentuivat hänen ympärillään, vetäen hänet liki takana seisovaa miestä. Tämän naurahdus sai Arthurin kiroamaan typerää sydäntään, joka vain jatkoi hakkaamista kuin viimeistä päivää, vaikka vaaraa ei enää ollutkaan. Tai no, riippui kyllä _millaista _vaaraa...

"Nyt voit kyllä sanoa noin", Francis huomautti, "mutta mitä jos olisinkin ollut joku murhaaja tai jotain? Olisit nyt pelkkä ruumis nielemässä tomua jalkojeni juurella."

"Pää kiinni", Arthur tuhahti ja sysäsi ranskalaisen läheltään, sitäkin ärtyisämpänä koska tiesi tämän olevan oikeassa. Puolustuksekseen nuori vartija saattoi vain sanoa, että Francis Bonnefoy oli ainoa, joka hänet nykyään onnistui yllättämään. Ranskalainen osasi liikkua niin äänettömästi ja samalla kuitenkin nopeasti, että pääsi kenenkään huomaamatta melkein mihin vain halusi. Kukaan ei käsittänyt, mistä vaivainen kokki oli sellaiset taidot kehittänyt, mutta Arthur oli varma että naistennaurattajana tunnettu Francis oppi taitonsa lukemattomien yöllisten nais- ja miesseikkailujensa myötä, se pervo kun näytti luulevan olevansa joku helvetin Casanova. Se mitä Arthur ei puolestaan käsittänyt oli Franciksen asema kokkina; miehestä saisi taitojensa vuoksi erinomaisen vartijan. Kuitenkin niiden viiden viikon aikana, jotka ranskalainen oli linnanherran palveluksessa viettänyt, Francis näytti hyödyntävän taitavaa liikkumistaan lähinnä vain Arthurin ärsyttämiseen... kuten äskeninkin.

"Töykeä, kuten tavallista", ranskalainen totesi ja naksautti kieltään paheksuvasti. Koettaen olla huomaamatta, miten kylmyys korvasi Franciksesta saadun lämmön, Arthur risti käsivartensa rinnalleen. "Mitä edes teet täällä?" hän tivasi kokilta.

Francis väläytti hänelle kirotun hymynsä, joka sai englantilaisen vatsan kiertymään sykkyrälle. "Mitä, täytyykö minunkin antaa sinulle selonteko jokaisesta liikkeestäni?" hän kysyi leikillisesti, muuriin nojaten. "Ajattelin vain suoda sinulle seurani loppuvuorosi ajaksi, sen verran surkealta näytit yksin seisoskellessasi." Franciksen oma työvuoro loppui aina tuntia ennen puoltayötä.

"Sepä ystävällistä sinulta", Arthur mutisi kuivasti, mutta vaikka nuorukainen olikin syvästi epäluuloinen kokin motiiveista (kaikki tiesivät ranskalaisen juoksevan valloituksesta toiseen kenestäkään aidosti kiinnostumatta), ajatus jotenkin lämmitti häntä sisältäpäin.

Francis oli kiinnittänyt Arthurin huomion jo saapumispäivänään linnaan. Miehen alati flirttaileva luonne ja nopeasti leviävä hurmurin maine olivat ärsyttäneet nuorta englantilaista, ja kun Francis otti hänet silmätikukseen, oli Arthur ylpeänä vannonut ettei ikinä liittyisi siihen ranskalaisen perään kuolaavien typerysten joukkoon. Vartijan torjuvasta käytöksestä huolimatta Francis ei näyttänyt koskaan lannistuvan, päinvastoin, tuntui vain innostuvan entistä enemmän englantilaisen piinaamisesta. Arthurin sisäinen suojaus kuitenkin piti; _hänen _valloittamisestaan ranskalainen ei ainakaan pääsisi kerskumaan! Ei ollut mitään järkeä antaa toiselle periksi vain tullakseen heitetyksi pois, kuten kaikki muutkin siihen asti. Ei niin että Arthur olisi koskaan harkinnutkaan antavansa Francikselle periksi, pois se hänestä!

"Vuorosi siis loppuu puoleltaöin?"

Arthur ravistautui naurettavista mietteistään ja katsoi Francikseen vaikuttavia kulmiaan väheksyvästi kohottaen. "Aiemmista sanoistasi päätellen luulisi sen olevan varsin selvää."

"Entä mitä ajattelit sen jälkeen tehdä?"

Kysymys vain syvensi Arthurin aiempia epäluuloja. "Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?"

"Menet kotiin?" kokki jatkoi vähääkään häiriintymättä toisen tylyistä vastauksista.

Arthur tuhahti. "Minne muuallekaan tässä rotanloukossa voi mennä?"

"Kunhan kysyin~"

Francis ei jatkanut aiheesta enempää, ja Arthurkin antoi asian olla. Eipä hän ollut mitään turhia kuvitellutkaan.

Hetkeen kaksikko ei sanonut mitään, kumpikin keskittyi yrittämään olla jäätymättä hengiltä, mutta lopulta Francis venytteli selkäänsä ja soi Arthurille pienen hymyn. "No, minäpä tästä lähdenkin."

Arthurilla oli liian kiire vakuutella itselleen ettei ollut tippaakaan pettynyt katsoakseen toiseen. "Aha", hän vain totesi. "Kylläpä piditkin minulle seuraa vuoroni loppuun asti."

"Minulla on tärkeää tekemistä tänään, tapaan ystäväni." Ranskalainen virnisti. "Ah, et siis haluaisi minun lähtevän?"

"Siinähän toivot", Arthur mutisi ja toivoi kuulostavansa vakuuttavalta. Ainakin omiin korviinsa hän saattoi kuulostaakin.

"Älä huoli, _chou_", Francis nauroi lähes pilkallisesti, tietäen hyvin, ettei englantilainen osannut sanaakaan siitä typerästä mongerruksesta jota myös ranskan kieleksi kutsuttiin. "Pääset kyllä vuoteeseeni jokin toinen ilta."

"Painu helvettiin."

"Aina yhtä kaunopuheinen." Francis kurottautui painamaan kevyen suukon Arthurin poskelle ja vetäytyi sitten pikaisesti nyrkin tieltä.

"Hei! Montako kertaa pitää sanoa ettet tee noin!"

"Sano niin monta kertaa kuin haluat, _cher, _se ei kuitenkaan tule koskaan riittämään."

Arthur mulkaisi myhäilevää ranskalaista pahasti. "Eikö sinun pitänyt lähteä? Ei ole kohteliasta antaa 'ystäviesi' odottaa." Epäilemättä ranskalainen oli saanut jälleen kiedottua jonkin viattoman neidon pauloihinsa.

"Sinulla ei luulisi olevan paljoa varaa neuvoa muita kohteliaisuudessa", Francis huokaisi alentuvasti ja heilautti kättään. "Nähdään myöhemmin."

Arthur katsoi Franciksen etääntyvää hahmoa, kunnes se katosi nurkan taakse, ja huokaisi sitten. Ehkä hänen tosiaan olisi parasta lopettaa työnsä linnanherran palveluksessa. Palkka ei todellakaan ollut riittävän korkea korvaamaan jäätymisen ja tylsistymisen lisäksi vielä ranskalaiskokista aiheutuvaa harmiakin.

Kun kello lopulta löi kaksitoista, Arthur suorastaan kiisi vartijain huoneeseen merkitsemään vuoronsa päättyneeksi ja luovuttamaan aarrekammion avaimen hänen paikkansa ottavan vartijan hoteisiin. Mutta kollegansa sijaan hän löysikin huoneesta vartijoiden komentajan, suurikokoisen venäläisen Ivan Braginskin. Helkutti, se oli huono merkki; jos seuraavan vuoron hoitaja ei ollut paikalla ennen vuoronsa alkamista, se yleensä tarkoitti...

"Kas, Arthur", Ivan totesi tyytyväisenä. "Tino sairastui ikävästi tänään, joten voisitko hoitaa hänenkin vuoronsa? Sinullahan ei ole mitään erityisiä suunnitelmia illaksi, eikö niin?"

Esimiehen äänensävy antoi ymmärtää, että vaikka Arthurilla olisi suunnitelmia ollutkin, ne olisi syytä nyt peruuttaa. Englantilainen voihkaisi, mutta hänellä oli tarpeeksi itsesuojeluvaistoa enemmän tyytymättömyyden peittämiseksi; Ivan Braginski tunnettiin miehenä, jota ei kannattanut hiukkaakaan ärsyttää. "Tinon on parasta korvata tämä minulle", nuori vartija mutisi itsekseen ja katsoi sitten esimiestään. "Hyvä on. Mutta tämän on parasta näkyä palkassani."

Venäläinen kohautti harteitaan. "Se on linnanherran päätettävissä."

Mieliala huomattavasti alempana kuin aiemmin Arthur maleksi keittiöön hörpätäkseen jotakin kuumaa ennen uuden ilahduttavan jäätymissession alkamista, ja pakotti sitten itsensä jälleen ovesta ulos – ei kotiin, niin kuin olisi pitänyt, vaan takaisin muurin ja linnan ulkoseinän väliin. Yöstä tulisi pitkä...

Mutta siinäpä Arthur erehtyi. Yöstä ei nimittäin tullut pitkää, vaan vieläkin pidempi. Minuutit tuntuivat kestävän tunteja, ja tuntien kestoa Arthur ei uskaltanut ajatellakaan. Aamun ensi kajoon, johon hänen yllätysvuoronsa loppuisi, oli ikuisuus, ja edes englantilaisen tarkastettua välineensä kymmeneen kertaan tuo ikuisuus ei ollut hetkeäkään lähempänä. Vartijalla ei ollut edes keskustelukumppania, jonka kanssa valittaa kovaa kohtaloa, sillä vaikka vartijoita oli kyllä liikkeellä useita, kaikilla oli oma alueensa, jossa ylläpitää järjestystä.

"Tämä on syvältä..."

Paremman tekemisen puutteessa Arthur tyytyi tuijottamaan linnaa ja kuvittelemaan miten mukavaa mahtoikaan linnanherralla olla lämpimien vällyjen välissä, makoisasti unten mailla vahvojen seinien suojissa – ja lämmössä. Herralla tosiaan oli pullat hyvin uunissa; mukava linna, viisi lämmintä ateriaa päivässä ja kasa ihmisiä, jotka olivat tarpeeksi typeriä antamaan tarpeen vaatiessa jopa henkensä hänen ja hänen kirotun omaisuutensa puolesta.

Arthur huokaisi. Päivä päivältä hänen oli yhä vaikeampi löytää yhtäkään hyvää syytä jatkaa linnanherran palveluksessa... ja vartijain huoneen naurettava kokki ei sitten todellakaan kuulunut niihin! Mutta rahaa oli pakko elääkseen saada, ja toistaiseksi nuorella vartijalla ei ollut aavistustakaan minne hän menisi jos jättäisi nykyisen työnsä._ Jonakin päivänä_, hän ajatteli siirtäessään katseensa linnasta tähtiin, _jonakin päivänä häivyn täältä ja alan oikeasti nauttia elämästä_...

_Klang!_

Arthur jähmettyi. Selvä, joko tuo metallinen kalahdus johtui siitä, että joku vartijoista pelleili miekallaan, tai sitten jokin oli pielessä. No, olihan ääni saattanut olla Arthurin mielikuvituksenkin tuotetta, sen verran vaimea se oli ollut, mutta englantilainen luotti vaistoonsa. Niinpä hän alkoi hiljaa hiipiä linnan seinustan viertä suuntaan, josta ääni oli tullut. Ääni ei toistunut, mutta parempi katsoa kuin katua, eikö totta?

Lähestyessään rakennuksen nurkkaa Arthur painautui tiukasti linnan seinää vasten ja hivuttautui kurkistamaan nurkan taakse. Silloin hän kuuli ne: kuiskaukset. Ne olivat hiljaisia, mutta englantilainen saattoi juuri ja juuri erottaa sanat.

"Olet myöhässä, idiootti!" yksi ääni sähisi.

"Ei voinut mitään, _amigo, _minun piti hoidella yksi vartija tuolla."

"Miten vain, kiirehditään nyt. Sen avaimesta huolehtivan vartijan alue on muistaakseni ihan nurkan takana."

Jokin muljahti ikävästi Arthurin vatsassa. _Avaimesta huolehtiva vartija?_ Pahus soikoon, sehän taisi tarkoittaa häntä! Pikainen tarkistus osoitti tunkeilijoita olevan kaksi. Siis kaksi yhtä vastaan. Nyt piti pysytellä viileänä ja ajatella... ja nopeasti sittenkin.

"Hah, kaikki sujuu kuin rasvattu!" ensiksi puhunut ääni kihersi hiljaa. "Tämä keikka tuo kyllä mainetta ja kunniaa meidän mahtavalle Bad Touch Triollemme!"

Arthur tunsi adrenaliinitulvan täyttävän suonensa. Bad Touch Trio? Hän oli kuullut paljon siitä rosvoporukasta, _kaikki_ olivat varmasti siitä kuulleet. Pahamaineinen trio muodostui nimensä mukaan kolmesta miehestä, ja porukka ylpeili sillä, ettei mikään lukko voinut heitä pidätellä. Yksikään kalleus ei ollut kaveruksilta turvassa, ja jo pelkät huhut trion kiinnostuksesta johonkin arvoesineeseen saivat tuon esineen omistajan vapisemaan. Kaiken kukkuraksi trio oli kuuleman mukaan mahdoton saada nalkkiin, eikä yhtäkään heistä oltu kertaakaan pidätetty vastaamaan rikoksistaan. Tosin yksikin kerta olisi tarpeeksi, sillä niin pitkällä rikelistalla pääsisi jo hirsipuulle asti. Alamaailmassa Bad Touch Trio oli Arthurin kuuleman mukaan suorastaan legendaarinen.

Sydän tykyttäen englantilainen perääntyi kauemmas linnan nurkasta. Nyt tuo pahamaineinen joukkio siis oli linnanherran aarteen perässä. No, sitä he eivät saisi mikäli se Arthurista riippui! Nuori vartija ei ehkä välittänyt linnanherrasta tai tämän aarteesta rotanhännän vertaa, mutta hänellä oli ammattiylpeytensä, jonka nimissä hän hoitaisi hommansa.

"Älä nuolaise ennen kuin tipahtaa", toinen ääni, se, jossa oli espanjalainen korostus, huomautti ensimmäiselle.

_Niin, älähän nuolaise ennen kuin tipahtaa_. Arthurin ainoa toivo olisi yllätyksen etu; nuo kaksi pässinpäätä eivät selvästikään olleet tietoisia hänen läsnäolostaan, joten-

Hetkinen. _Kaksi_ pässinpäätä?

Arthur tarttui miekkansa kahvaan. Kaksi ei voinut muodostaa trioa. Missä siis oli kol-

_Thump._

Arthurin silmissä välähti valkoinen salama ja äkkiä maa ei ollutkaan enää hänen jalkojensa, vaan kasvojensa alla. Tukahtunut yllätyksen- ja kivunsekainen vaikerrus karkasi englantilaisen huulilta samalla kun yö hänen ympärillään haihtui täydelliseen pimeyteen.

xXx

Ensimmäinen asia jonka Arthur tajusi oli lämpö, siunattu lämpö. Tuntui melkein kuin veren tilalla hänen suonissaan virtaisi lämmin tee, ja koko hänen kehonsa tuntui leijailevan lämpimässä pilvessä. Hetkeen nuoren englantilaisen maailman täytti yksinomaan sana lämpö.

Tätä autuutta kesti siihen saakka kunnes Arthur keksi liikahtaa ottaakseen paremman asennon. Kipu iskeytyi hänen päähänsä kuin raivokas salama, ja sen mukana tulvahtivat muistot: ylimääräinen vartiovuoro, yön jäätävyys sekä Bad Touch Trion yllättävä ryöstöyritys. _Tai ehkä se ei jäänyt pelkäksi yritykseksi_, Arthur ajatteli synkeästi. _Missä minä edes olen?_

Ajatellen niin järkevästi kuin päänsäryltään kykeni, englantilainen koetti selvittää tarkemmin tilannettaan antamatta kuitenkaan ilmi heräämistään. Kaikkialla oli vielä täysin pimeää, joten hän ei ollut voinut olla tajuttomana kovin kauaa. Tyytymättömyydekseen hän havaitsi kättensä olevan sidotut ranteista selän taakse, ja vaikka pienikin liikkuminen vain pahensi jäytävää kipua päässä, Arthur arveli jalkojensa olevan vapaina. Miellyttävän lämmön tunne selittyi villaisella peitteellä, joka oli levitetty hänen ylleen, ja vartija huomasi hieman kauempana nuotion ja kolme hahmoa sen ympärillä – epäilemättä siinä istuivat hänen vangitsijansa. Vasta silloin hän tajusi kuulevansa näiden kolmen hahmon puheen.

"Miksi hitossa meidän piti ottaa hänet mukaan?" räväkkä ääni tivasi. Arthur irvisti; vaikka puhuja istui kauempana, hänen äänensä särähti ikävästi englantilaisen korviin, pahentaen entisestään hakkaavaa kipua. "Tuskin hänestä mitään hyötyä on vaikka heräisikin ajoissa."

"Gilbert, jos olisit löytänyt avaimen yhdessä hetkessä kuten kerskailit, olisimme hyvin voineet jättää hänet niille sijoilleen. Sen sijaan et löytänyt avainta ollenkaan", toinen, rauhallisempi ääni huomautti tyynesti, se, jossa oli espanjalainen kororstus. "Emmekä oikein voineet jäädä sinnekään odottelemaan kunnes vartija palaa höyhenmaailmasta."

"Etpä kauheasti löytänyt avainta sinäkään", mutisi ensimmäinen ääni pahantuulisesti. Siinä oli kummallinen korostus, mutta Arthur ei kuolemakseenkaan saanut mieleensä, mikä. Ja totta puhuen se ei häntä pätkääkään kiinnostanutkaan. Räväkkä ääni jatkoi: "Eikö _sinun _työsi ollut ottaa selvää kaikista yksityiskohdista?"

Uusi ääni liittyi keskusteluun. "Kumma kyllä kukaan ei kertonut minulle, minne vartijat keksivät piilottaa avaimen vartiovuoronsa ajaksi. Kenties se ei ole heillä edes mukana."

Hetken Arthurin sydän tuntui lyövän tyhjää. _Tuon _äänen hän kyllä tunnisti ärsyttävine korostuksineen kaikkineen, ja voimatta estää itseään englantilainen nosti päätään niin nopeasti, että kipu säväytti koko hänen kehoaan. Pienen vaikerruksen päästäen Arthur vaipui takaisin makuulle, mutta nimi karkasi hänen huuliltaan yhtä kaikki. "_Francis?_"

Kolme päätä kääntyi samanaikaisesti häntä kohti, ja hetken kolme paria silmiä tuijotti häneen yhtä järkyttyneinä kun hän tuijotti heitä. Arthurin katse kiinnittyi kuitenkin vain yhteen hahmoista. Ei, hänen korvansa eivät olleet valehdelleet; viimeksi puhunut ääni, nuo pitkät, vaaleat hiukset ja syvänsiniset silmät saattoivat kaikki kuulua vain yhdelle ainoalle ihmiselle koko maailmassa, ja samassa Arthur tajusi, että tuo samainen ihminen oli todennäköisesti ollut se, joka oli kalauttanut hänet tajuttomaksi aiemmin. Jotenkin se tieto sai kivun tuntumaan kaksin verroin pahemmalta.

"Francis, mitä hittoa..?" Francishan oli vartijoiden kokki, hän ei voinut, _ei voinut_ kuulua pahamaineiseen rikollissakkiin... ja samalla Arthur kuitenkin tiesi, ettei hänen kolkkaajansa ollut kumpikaan noista toisesta miehestä, jotka tarkkailivat häntä uteliaina.

Franciksen kasvot sulivat hieman kiusaantuneeseen hymyyn. "Kas, huomaan että olet hereillä, Arthur", hän sanoi sovittelevasti, nousten paikaltaan nuotion äärestä ja kävellen Arthurin luo. Englantilainen ei kuitenkaan antanut hänelle mahdollisuutta jatkaa.

"Mitä helvettiä tämä tarkoittaa, Francis?" hän huusi, tuijottaen toiseen niin murhaavasti kuin tilanteeltaan suinkin kykeni. "Oletko sinä osa tätä kurjaa rosvojoukkoa? Sinäkö juuri hetki sitten-" Hän keskeytti vetääkseen henkeä ja irvisti jälleen, yrittäen taltuttaa tuskallisen jomotuksen päässään. "Sinäkö juuri hetki sitten _kolkkasit _minut?" Jopa Arthur itse kuuli katkeran sävyn äänessään, mutta huolimatta haluttomuudestaan näyttää tunteitaan hän ei kyennyt peittämään sitä.

Francis avasi suunsa, mutta vastaus tuli jostakin muualta. "Lopeta tuo uikuttaminen!" räväkkä-ääninen mies komensi, saapastellen hänkin Arthurin luo. Muiden katsominen ylöspäin tuntui nöyryyttävältä, joten englantilainen vääntäytyi huultaan purren sidotuista käsistään ja päänsärystään huolimatta istuma-asentoon. "Saisit olla kiitollinen että olet edes hengissä!"

Francis mulkaisi toveriinsa. "Ole hetki vaiti, Gilbert. Jospa minä selittäisin hänelle."

"Mitä selittämistä tässä muka on?" Gilbertiksi kutsuttu nurisi, mutta vaikeni kuitenkin. Hän jäi siihen seisomaan kädet puuskassa, tuijottaen Arthuria häiritsevän punaisilla silmillään. Hänen hiuksensa hohtivat valkoisina yötaivasta vasten, ja englantilainen ymmärsi tämän olevan albiino.

Francis kääntyi ystävästään jälleen vangitun vartijan puoleen ja soi tälle anteeksipyytävän hymyn. "_Désolé_",hän sanoi hiljaa. "mutta minulla ei ollut mahdollisuuksia. Olisit muuten huutanut tai pannut vastaan, mikä olisi kiinnittänyt kollegoittesi huomion. Mehän emme voineet sellaista sallia, olisit tuhonnut meidän työmme."

"Voi, olen niin pahoillani!" Arthur sähisi raivoissaan. "Kai se on sitten täysin hyväksyttävää, että te tuhositte _minun _työni!"

Pureva kommentti sai ranskalaisen sentään näyttämään edes hiukan katuvalta. "Mutta ethän sinä edes pidä työstäsi."

"Sehän hyvittääkin kaiken!" Suuttumus kupli englantilaisen sisuksissa kuin räjähtämäisillään oleva tulivuori, mutta sekään ei onnistunut peittämään katkeraakin katkerampaa petetyksi tulemisen tunnetta. Arthur oli luottanut Francikseen. Kaikesta huolimatta, kaikista ranskalaisen vioista huolimatta Arthur oli _luottanut _häneen, ja tässähän nähtiin miten paljon se taas oli kannattanut. Francis oli ujuttautunut mukaan kuin yksi heistä, voittaen kaikkien sydämet ja sulautuen täydellisesti porukkaan, ja kaikki vain siksi, että saisi myöhemmin puukotettua heitä selkään! Tai, tässä tapauksessa, iskettyä heiltä tajun kankaalle. Arthur sai kiittää Luojaansa siitä, ettei ollut sentään murtunut tuon ketkun viehätyksen edessä. Ainakin siltä häpeältä hänet säästettiin.

Miksi siis kuitenkin englantilaisesta tuntui, kuin jokin olisi todella murtunut hänen sisällään?

"Arthur", Francis yritti uudelleen. Hän vangitsi Arthurin katseen kirotuilla sinisillä silmillään ja tuijotti englantilaisen vihreisiin silmiin vetoavasti. "Olen ihan aidosti pahoillani, en koskaan tahtonut sinun joutuvan tähän. Kuvittelin että olisit jo rauhassa kotonasi vällyjen välissä siinä vaiheessa kun me käynnistäisimme suunnitelmamme."

Arthur vain mulkoili vastaukseksi; hän ei luottanut tarpeeksi äänensä vaikka hänellä olisikin ollut jokin naseva vastaus valmiina. Francis huokaisi ja pyyhkäisi hellästi englantilaisen lyhyitä, sotkuisia hiuksia tämän kasvoilta, mutta veti kätensä pois kun Arthur sävähti kosketusta. "Jos kaikki olisi mennyt suunnitelmiemme mukaan, olisimme aamun koittaessa jo kaukana täältä ja kaikelta tältä harmilta oltaisiin vältytty."

_Olisimme aamun koittaessa jo kaukana täältä_. Äkkiä Arthurista tuntui, kuin joku olisi iskenyt puukon hänen sydämeensä ja vääntänyt terää rajusti. Francis oli siis kaiken aikaa suunnitellutkin häipyvänsä. Kaikkina niinä kertoina kun hän oli puhunut Arthurin kanssa, flirttaillut, kiusoitellut, oikeasti jutellut syvällisiä tai vain suoltanut mitä sylki suuhun tuo, kaiken aikaa hän olikin vain salaa naureskellut, miten toinen nieli sen kaiken. Joka kerta kun Francis Bonnefoy oli keskittänyt huomionsa Arthuriin ja antanut tämän kuvitella... kuvitella, että saattoi ehkä _merkitäkin _toiselle jotain, kaiken sen aikaa typerä ranskalainen olikin vain pelleillyt hänen kustannuksellaan ja suunnitellut lähtöään!

Se sattui. Se sattui paljon enemmän kuin sen pitäisi, paljon enemmän kuin Arthur uskalsi edes myöntää itselleen.

"Sepä olisikin ollut hauska pila", hän sanoi hiljaa, voimatta katsoa ranskalaiseen. Hänen näkökenttänsä uhkasi sumentua kuumista kyynelistä, mutta silkka tahdonvoima piti ne poissa silmistä. "Miten olisit vain kadonnut elämästämme yhtä äkisti kuin olit siihen ilmaantunutkin." Pahus. Ehkä hänen suojauksensa ei ollutkaan pitänyt ihan niin hyvin kuin hän oli kuvitellut.

"Oikeastaan-", Francis aloitti, mutta Gilbert keskeytti hänet. "Niin niin, surullinen juttu, tiedetään, mutta meillä ei nyt ole aikaa nyyhkytarinoille." Hänen verenpunaiset silmänsä porautuivat Arthuriin. "Eli siis, Artie kamuseni, tarvitsemme aarrekammion avaimen. Missä se on?"

Arthur kohtasi punaisen katseen silmääkään räpäyttämättä. "En tiedä. Ja mikä hiton 'Artie'?"

"Sinä", joukkion kolmas mies, joka oli siihen saakka istunut hiljaa, sanoi iloisesti ja asteli reippaasti muiden luokse. "Francis on kertonut sinusta niin paljon, että tuntuu kuin tuntisimme sinut jo. Artie on Gilbertin lempinimi sinulle."

Arthur nielaisi kirosanaryöpyn ja vaikeni itsepäisesti. Tuo kolmikko ei saisi hänestä enää sanaakaan ulos.

"Kiitos, Antonio, Arthurin oli varmaan välttämätöntä saada tietää tuo", Francis tokaisi silmiään pyöräyttäen, mutta Antonioksi puhuteltu ei siitä hämmentynyt, vaan jatkoi:

"Ehdottaisin yhteistyötä, _amigo. _Asia on katsos niin, että meidän kolmen olisi parasta olla kaukana tästä kylästä aamuun mennessä, joten voisitko ystävällisesti vihjata sen avaimen olinpaikasta? Sinut tutkiessamme löysimme vain kaksi veistä."

Arthur tunsi punastuvansa; jos hänen molemmat piiloveitsensä oltiin löydetty, varkaiden suorittama tutkimus oli ollut melkoisen perinpohjainen. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta kaikkia niitä käsiä kopeloimassa tajutonta itseään ja puristi sekä silmänsä että suunsa tiukasti kiinni, päätään kieltävästi pyörittäen.

"Jaha", Gilbert totesi ja Arthur olisi voinut vannoa, että albiinon huulilla karehti ärsyttävä virne, vaikkei avannutkaan silmiään tarkistaakseen asiaa. "Nätisti pyytäminen ei taaskaan toiminut. Pakko kai sitten turvautua väkivaltaan."

Tämän kuultuaan englantilaisen silmät rävähtivät auki, mutta ei pelosta vaan uhmasta. Hyvä, hakatkoot niin paljon kuin sielu sieti, hänestä he eivät saisi irtoamaan inahdustakaan!

"Se ei taida tepsiä häneen", Francis sanoi ja hymyili väsyneesti. "Arthur on ihan liian itsepäinen paljastaakseen mitään, jos sille päälle sattuu. Uskokaa pois, siitä minulla on kokemusta."

"Mitä sitten ehdotat?"

"No..." Ranskalainen kyykistyi, tuoden kasvonsa lähelle Arthuria. "Jospa jättäisitte meidät kahden hetkeksi. Olen varma, että saisin hänet kyllä suostuteltua yhteistyöhön, mutta hän taitaa ujostella teitä kahta."

Arthur ei lainkaan pitänyt tavasta, jolla Franciksen kumppanit nauroivat tämän sutkautukselle. Hän ei myöskään pitänyt ajatuksesta jäädä ranskalaisen kanssa kahden, mutta Antonio kietoi käsivartensa Gilbertin harteiden ympärille ja alkoi johtaa tätä poispäin hyväntahtoisesti naureskellen. "Mennäänpä pikku kävelylle", hän sanoi. "Nuo kaksi kaipaavat hiukan yksityisyyttä."

Kun kahden muun askeleet olivat häipyneet, Francis istuutui vankinsa viereen. Hetkeen hän antoi hiljaisuuden vallita heidän välillään, mutta kumpikin tiesi aamunkoittoon olevan enää vain muutamia tunteja, ja sen jälkeen olisi myöhäistä.

_En ikinä kerro heille saappaan valepohjasta_, Arthur vannoi uhmakkaasti itselleen. _En varsinkaan tuolle petturille. Saavat lähteä täältä tyhjin käsin, vaikka sitten joutuisivat tappamaan minut_.

Kuin hänen ajatuksensa lukien Francis päätti avata suunsa. "Arthur, pyydän. Onnistumisemme riippuu nyt sinusta."

Katkeruus pakotti englantilaisen vastaamaan. "Miksi sinä kuvittelet, että kaiken tämän jälkeen haluaisin auttaa teitä?" Raivo alkoi taas kuplia Arthurin sisällä, mutta hän pakottautui pitämään äänensä kylmän vakaana. "Miksi sinä kuvittelet, että olisin valmis auttamaan sinua ylipäätään missään?"

Francis ei vastannut heti, katseli vain mietteliäänä vankiaan. Kun hän lopulta puhui, hänen äänessään oli vakavaa vilpittömyyttä, jota Arthur ei ollut siinä koskaan aiemmin kuullut. Tavallisesta leikillisyydestä ei ollut tietoakaan. "En kuvittelekaan", hän sanoi katse kiinnittyneenä Arthuriin. "Siksi minä pyydänkin."

Englantilainen vältti katsetta ja nipisti suunsa tiukasti kiinni. Tällä kertaa se ei johtunut itsepäisyydestä, vaan siitä, ettei hän kerta kaikkiaan tiennyt mitä tuohon vastaisi.

"Tiedät kai, että joudumme köyden jatkoksi jos jäämme kiinni?"

Tottahan Arthur sen tiesi; varaskolmikko oli suorittanut niin monta ryöstöä, etteivät he selviäsi enää edes kädenkään katkaisulla. "Älkää _jääkö _kiinni", englantilainen ohjeisti hiukan tarpeettomasti. Kaikesta tapahtuneesta huolimatta hän ei voinut sietää ajatusta ranskalaisesta köydenpäässä sätkimässä. "Vaikka sen kyllä kaikki ansaitsisitte", hän ei voinut olla lisäämättä, ihan vain osoittaakseen, ettei asia häntä mitenkään hetkauttanut.

Ranskalainen naurahti. "Niin, ajattelinkin, että sinulta olisi turha kalastella myötätuntoa."

"Oikein. Minua et hämää, näen kyllä kaikkien temppujesi lävitse."

"Ei", Francis sanoi, "Etpä taida nähdä." Hymy, jonka ranskalainen Arthuriin loi, oli hetken aikaa niin alakuloinen, että englantilaisella juttuivat sanat kurkkuun. Jokin ei nyt ollut tuossa kohdallaan. Hämmentyneenä hän rykäisi ja kohdisti katseensa yhä palavaan nuotioon. Liekit alkoivat tosin jo hiukan hiipua. "En näe, miten minä liityn kiinnijäämiseenne. Jos annatte aarteen olla ja häivytte nyt, ette voi jäädä kiinni."

"Sinäkö tarjoudut vaikenemaan ja jopa valehtelemaan puolestamme?" Francis kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen, ja tällä kertaa tuttu huvittuneisuus kuulsi selvänä hänen äänestään. Arthur olisi ollut siitä melkein helpottunut, ellei se olisi ärsyttänyt häntä niin paljon.

"En! Tai siis, no..." Mitä tuollaiseen nyt voi vastata? Arthur ei ikipäivänä antaisi apuaan rikolliselle, mutta... eihän Francis ollut rikollinen, tarkasti ottaen... paitsi että totta ihmeessä oli, mitä hittoa Arthurin päässä oikein liikkui? Toinen oli niin varas kuin olla voi, ja hän harkitsi tämän auttamista! Mutta... eihän hän vain voinut ilmiantaa ystäväänsä, ei vaikka tämä olisi hiukan pihistellyt sieltä täältä... Hetkinen, mikä helkutin ystävä? Sellainen Francis ei ainakaan ollut, ja sana pihistely oli kyllä vuosisadan aliarviointi!

Arthur painoi pään polviinsa ja kirosi äänekkäästi. Hän saattoi väitellä itsensä kanssa minkä kerkisi, mutta sisimmässään hän tiesi, ettei lopputulos siitä muuttuisi. Hän ei voisi mitenkään ilmiantaa Francista.

"En valehtelisi", hän sanoi lopulta kuin itseään vakuutellen. "En vain kertoisi ihan kaikkea..."

"Arthur", Francis sanoi pehmeästi. "Kiitos."

Englantilainen tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan ja toivoi hartaasti ettei toinen sitä huomaisi.

"Arvostan tarjoustasi todella paljon", ranskalainen jatkoi, "mutta valitettavasti en voi ottaa sitä vastaan. Emme voi perääntyä yrityksestä nyt kun koko kylä juoruaa siitä."

"Häh, mistä kyläläiset ovat saaneet siitä tietää?"

"Huhut liikkuvat alamaailmassa nopeasti, ja sitäkin nopeammin kun tavallinen kansa saa ne korviinsa. Maineemme ei kestäisi jänistämistä."

"Oletko täysi tahvo?" Arthur puuskahti. "Onko niin vaikeaa antaa periksi typerän ylpeytenne edessä, vaikka epäonnistuminen on lähes taattu ja siitä seuraa kuolema?"

"Sinun luulisi tietävän jotakin ylpeyteen kynsin hampain tarrautumisesta", Francis tokaisi jokseenkin terävästi. "Sinulla on naurettava ylpeytesi, josta et luovu, ja meillä on omamme. Arvelinkin meidän tulevan tähän. Salli minun tehdä nyt selväksi, Arthur, että jos et auta meitä löytämään avainta, meidän on löydettävä se itse." Ranskalainen nojautui lähemmäksi Arthuria vaarallinen kiilto silmissään, ja englantilainen nielaisi hermostuneesti. Samassa hän tunsi käden hiipivän reidelleen ja kaikessa miehekkyydessään suorastaan vinkaisi järkytyksestä. "Ja se, _mon ami_", Francis jatkoi kättään toisen reidellä kuljettaen, "tarkoittaa _hyvin _perusteellista ruumiintarkastusta."

"Hei, odota, mitä sinä-"

Ranskalainen tarttui Arthurin peittävään vilttiin ja heitti sen hänen päältään, saaden englantilaisen tuntemaan olonsa äkkiä hyvin suojattomaksi ja hyvin, hyvin alastomaksi vaatteistaan huolimatta. Miksi, voi miksi hänen kätensä oltiin sidottu?

"Vieläkö kieltäydyt yhteistyöstä?" Francis kysyi, kohottaen toisen leukaa sormillaan saadakseen katsekontaktin uhriinsa. Noissa kirotuissa silmissä paistoin jälleen tuttu ilkikurisuus, mutta sen lisäksi myös jotakin aivan muuta, jota Arthur ei kyennyt tunnistamaan. "Tämä on viimeinen mahdollisuutesi."

"Pahuksen pervo, painu helkkariin!" englantilainen tarjosi vastaukseksi, mutta Francis pudisti päätään.

"Kuten ajattelinkin", varas totesi tyytyväisenä. "No, muista sitten että valinta oli sinun."

_Mihin minä olenkaan joutunut_... Arthur ajatteli kun toinen nojautui lähemmäs. _Palkkani ei _todellakaan _ole riittävän suuri tähän_!

Hänen ajatuksensa katkesi siinä samassa kun Francis kumartui hänen ylitseen ja alkoi näppärin sormin irrottaa hänen viittansa solkea, siirtyen sen jälkeen muitta mutkitta tunikan lukuisten hakasten kimppuun.

"Hei, heiheiheihei!" Ei kai toinen _tosissaan _ollut? Kuitenkin Arthur oli kokenut tarpeeksi ahdistelua ranskalaisen osalta uskoakseen tämän olevan nyt täysin tosissaan. Mutta Arthurpa ei noin vain jättäytyisi hänen armoilleen, ehei, se ei nyt lainkaan kävisi päinsä. Arthur oli sentään vartija, taitava miekankäyttäjä ja hyvä lähitappelussakin. Nyt kyse ei tosin ollut aivan tappelusta, ja lisäksi hän oli köysissä, mutta Francis oli ollut oikeassa; englantilainen oli liian ylpeä luovuttaakseen avaimen varkaille, mutta hän oli myös liian ylpeä alistuakseen näiden oikuille. Sitä paitsi ne typeryksen olivat tehneet yhden ratkaisevan virheen.

Arthur kohotti jalkaansa ja potkaisi.

Ilmeisesti Francis ei ollut ollenkaan ottanut huomioon mahdollisuutta, että vanki saattaisi oikeasti vastustellakin, sillä potku vatsaan yllätti hänet täysin. Ranskalainen horjahti taaksepäin yllätyksestä älähtäen ja Arthur sai suureksi tyydytyksekseen huomata, että toiselta oli mennyt ilmat pihalle. Ah, sitä koston suloa! "Tuo oli antamastasi tällistä", hän julisti voitonriemuisesti samalla kun Francis haukkoi henkeään. "Ja jos vielä yrität mitään, saat lisää samanlaisia!"

"Uuh", Francis totesi vatsaansa pidellen ja irvisti. Irvistys kuitenkin suli pian melko väkinäiseen hymyyn. "Kaipa minä ansaitsin tuon", hän myönsi. "Mutta mitäpä jos jättäisimme väkivallan sikseen nyt kun olemme sujut?"

"Ja antaisin sinun lääppiä itseäni? Uneksi sinä vain!"

"Joka yö." Francis virnisti ilkikurisesti. "Mutten suinkaan _lääpi _nyt. Etsin vain sen avaimen, ja jos, no, sinun riisumisesi on osa etsintää, minkä minä sille mahdan? Itsepähän valitsit."

"Älä kuvittelekaan, että annan sinun onnistua." Arthur kohotti jalkaansa uhkaavasti potkaisuvalmiuteen. Jomotus ei ollut kadonnut hänen päästään, mutta ainakin se oli hiukan helpottanut, ja kahden muun varkaan poissaollessa hän tunsi itsensä varmemmaksi.

Ranskalainen vain kohotti kulmiaan vastaukseksi. "En tiennytkään sinun olevan niin innostunut sidontaleikeistä, Arthur", hän sanoi kevyesti ja kaivoi esiin toisenkin köyden. "Mutta ei se mitään. Ilo on täysin minun puolellani."

"Yritähän vain!"

No Francishan yritti, ja onnistuikin lopulta vangitessaan uhrinsa jalat kehonsa alle – sidotut ranteet koituivat vartijan kohtaloksi. "Kas niin. Nyt et enää paljoa potki."

Karvas tappion maku hiljensi Arthurin. Enää hän ei voinut tapella vastaan, ei raajat siten sidottuina. Mutisten anteeksipyynnön Francis kumartui jälleen hänen ylitseen, sormet tunikan hakasten kimpussa, ja syvä häpeän tunne valtasi Arthurin. Häpeän... ja surun.

Ei sen näin pitänyt mennä. Ei Franciksen häntä tällaisessa tilanteessa pitänyt riisua, sen olisi pitänyt tapahtua ihan eri tavalla, ihan eri paikassa, ihan eri syystä. Ennen kaikkea ihan eri syystä.

"Lopeta", hän kuiskasi. Hän oli jo hävinnyt, yhtä hyvin hän voisi säästää itsensä tältä kidutukselta. "Se ei ole siellä."

Sormet pysähtyivät, ja Arthur tunsi Franciksen katseen itsessään siitäkin huolimatta, että piti omat silmänsä alas luotuina. "Se ei ole siellä", hän toisti hiljaa.

Vastausta ei kuulunut, Francis pysyi hiljaa, mutta hänen kysymyksensä kaikui ilmassa yhtä selvänä kuin jos se olisi lausuttu ääneen. Arthur piti katseensa tiukasti maassa. "En... en voi kertoa missä avain on", hän sanoi. "Mutta se ei ole vaatteissani, oikeasti."

"Arthur." Francis ei sanonut muuta, mutta hänen kätensä liikahtivat kankaalla paljonpuhuvasti. Arthur hätkähti hätääntyneesti; välttyäkseen pahimmalta nöyryytykseltä hänen olisi saatava Francis uskomaan. "Puhun totta!" hän parahti nähdessään, että ranskalainen alkoi hermostua ja avasi jälleen yhden hakasen – tosin epävarmemmin kuin edelliset, melkein kysyvästi. "Usko minua, se ei ole missään kankaissa piilossa! Tuhlaisit vaan aikaasi." Nähdessään toisen epäröinnin Arthur nielaisi ylpeytensä ja kohotti viimein katseensa toisen sinisiin silmiin. "Pyydän", hän kuiskasi, "Älä tee tätä minulle."

Siniset silmät kohtasivat vihreiden anovan katseen, ja Francis nousi ähkäisten hänen yltään. "Paha sinut periköön!" hän ärähti turhautuneesti.

Suunnaton helpotus pyyhkäisi englantilaisen ylitse ja hän rentoutui hieman. "Kiitos." Francis vain mulkaisi häneen vastaukseksi, mutta Arthur otti katseen vastaan. "Francis, tarkoitan sitä. Kiitos."

"Jos puhut totta ja avain ei ole missään vaatteissasi, missä se sitten on?"

Arthur puri huultaan. Ehkä hän voisi hiukan vihjaista, Francis taisi ansaita sen äsken... mutta sen enempää hän ei auttaisi. "Sanoinhan, ettei sitä ole kätketty _kankaisiin._"

Siniset silmät tuijottivat hetken vihreisiin, siirtyivät sitten Arthurin miekkaan ja sen huotraan, mutteivat viipyneet niissä kauaa vaan palasivat taas englantilaiseen. Franciksen tutkiva tuijotus sai Arthurin tuntemaan olonsa epämukavaksi, mutta tunne hellitti kun ranskalaisen silmät osuivat vartijan nahkaisiin saappaisiin.

"Ei _kankaisiin.._?" Varas kyykistyi englantilaisen jalkojen viereen. "Tutkimme kyllä jo saappaasi kun olit tajuton, mutta..." Arthurin jalat oli sidottu sääristä yhteen, ja saappaiden poisottaminen vaatisi köysien avaamista. Francis katsahti vartijaan epäluuloisesti. "Lupaatko olla potkimatta, jos..?"

Arthur vain nyökkäsi ja ranskalainen katkaisi köydet veitsellään poikki, veti sitten saappaat toisen jaloista. Hän tutki ne tarkasti kuljettaen sormiaan nahkaisella pinnalla ja tunnustellen saumoja ja mahdollisia kohoumia. Niitä ei kuitenkaan löytynyt, ja Francis heitti vankiinsa syyttävän silmäyksen. Arthur kuitenkin vain kohautti harteitaan; oli Franciksesta itsestään irti löytäisikö hän avaimen vai ei.

Kävi kuitenkin ilmi, että vuosien rosvoilu oli terävöittänyt ranskalaisen silmiä ja herkentänyt sormenpäiden tuntoa, sillä jonkin aikaa jalkinetta tutkailtuaan tämän onnistui paikantaa ontto kohta paksussa kengänpohjassa. Voitonriemuinen ilme välähti hänen komeilla kasvoillaan kun hän kääntyi Arthurin puoleen. "Varsin ovela piilo", Francis kehaisi ja hymyili – hymyili niin aitoa hymyä, että englantilaisen sydäntä kouraisi. "Nyt on minun vuoroni kiittää sinua."

"Ihan sama."

"Tarkoitan sitä."

"En tehnyt sitä sinun vuoksesi", Arthur valehteli, vaikkei tiennyt kenen muunkaan vuoksi ellei Franciksen. "Niin että älä vaivaudu."

Francis vakavoitui. "Arthur", hän sanoi, kyykistyen englantilaisen eteen. "En tahtonut koskaan satuttaa sinua."

"Miten vain, nyt teillä on avain, joten alkakaa painua. Pysyvästi mieluiten."

"Arthur, katso minuun."

"Haluatko, että potkaisen uudelleen?" Mitä ihmettä toinen oikein yritti, olihan tuo jo saanut mitä halusi, joten jättäisi vaan Arthurin rauhaan!

Vahvat sormet nappasivat hänen leuastaan kiinni ja pakottivat kohtaamaan Franciksen katseen. "Kuuntele", ranskalainen sanoi painokkaasti. "On totta, että jos kaikki olisi mennyt niin kuin piti, olisin ollut jo aamulla herätessäsi poissa. Mutta olisin tullut luoksesi, joko ennen lähtöäni tai muutaman päivän perästä, tilanteesta riippuen, ja olisin selvittänyt asiat."

"Selvittänyt asiat?" Arthur tuhahti. "Siis kävisit ilmoittamassa että oletkin varas ja kerskailisit ketken miten onnistuit vedättämään mi- meitä kaikkia?"

"Sitäkin." Francis hymähti. "Mutta ennen kaikkea olisin-"

"Ja pooooooikki!" tuttu, räväkkä ääni kajautti jostakin lähettyviltä, saaden sekä Franciksen että Arthurin hätkähtämään. "Traaginen juttu, kuten tässä jo todettu on, mutta meillähän ei ole koko yötä aikaa, joten mitenkä olisi, hoidetaanko homma loppuun?"

Francis kääntyi taakseen mulkaistakseen ystäväänsä, joka yhdessä Antonion kanssa ilmestyi pusikosta. "Tämä on jo toinen kerta kun keskeytät minut kriittisessä kohdassa", hän syytti. "Ihan kuin tekisit niin tahallasi."

"Mutta Franny hyvä, minähän _teen _niin tahallani", Gilbert julisti ylpeästi ja virnisti. "Äläkä yhtään mulkoile siinä, tiedät varsin hyvin, että sössittyjen suhteiden selvittely vie aikaa, jota meillä nyt ei ole. Voitte puhua asianne halki jälkeenpäin."

Ranskalainen katsahti Antonioon. "Ja minä kun luotin sinun pitävän tuon aisoissa."

Lammasmainen hymy levisi Antonion huulille. "Anteeksi... mutta hän on kyllä oikeassa tällä kertaa."

Albiinovaras heilautti kättään vaatimattomasti. "Tiedän, tiedän, olen mahtava. Voitte säästää kiitoksen myöhemmälle."

Toverinsa sanoista paljoa vaikuttumatta Francis nousi Arthurin viereltä ja heitti juuri löytämänsä avaimen Gilbertille, joka nappasi sen lennosta. "Matkaan sitten. Kuka meistä lähtee? Yksi pikari ei tarvitse montaa kantajaa."

Arthurin epämieluisat mietteet salakuuntelevista albiinoista katkesivat hänen kuullessaan ranskalaisen sanat. "Yksi pikari? Ettekö te havittele muuta?"

"Emme", Antonio kertoi hänelle. "Kyseessä oleva pikari on tuon linnanherran ylpeys, jolla hän on pitkään kerkaillut. Sen nappaaminen riittää meille."

"Luulin, että havittelette kultaa ja rikkauksia."

"Älähän unohda sen pikarin jalokiviupotuksia. Sitäpaitsi koko astia on puhdasta kultaa."

"Ehkäpä minun pitäisi mennä, tunnenhan paikan", Francis tarjoutui itse vapaaehtoiseksi, mutta Gilbertin punaiset silmät pysähtyivät tuijottamaan Arthuria tavalla, josta englantilainen ei lainkaan pitänyt.

"Odotahan", hän sanoi viekkaasti hymyillen. "Herättäisit turhaa huomiota jos sinut huomattaisiin, olithan niille pelkkä kokki. Minulla on parempi idea..."

"Ai? No kerro."

"Kokki hiippailemassa siellä missä ei kuulu herättäisi melkein yhtä paljon huomiota kuin täysin tuntematon hiippailija. Mutta..." Albiinon silmät olivat porautuneet vangittuun vartijaan, saaden tämän epäilemään pahinta. "Jos hiippailija olisikin luotettu vartija, edes huomatuksi tuleminen ei haittaisi. Itse asiassa, kukaan ei edes _huomaisi _häntä, koska hän kuuluu kuvaan."

Suuttumus leimahti englantilaisen veressä ties monettako kertaa sen yön aikana. "Jos luulette, että minä-"

"Hiljaa nyt, me emme luule mitään", Gilbert tuhahti. "Ikään kuin luottaisimme sinulle moisen tehtävän. Mutta me kaksi, sinä ja minä, me olemme suunnilleen saman pituisia..."

"Samanlainen ruumiinrakenne", Antonio jatkoi mietteliäästi, alkaen tajuta toverinsa ideaa.

"Samanlainen sotkuinen hiuspehko", Francis lisäsi, väläyttäen omahyväisen hymyn kulmiaan kurtistavalle Arthurille. "Kuunvalossa kukaan ei edes huomaisi mitään eroa värissä."

"Kuulepa, Artie." Albiino kyykistyi englantilaisen viereen virnistäen ärsyttävästi. Hän tuntui virnistelevän ärsyttävästi kaiken aikaa. "Lainaatkos vähän vaatteitasi?"

"En ikinä!"

Tarvittiin vain yksi vihjaileva katse Francikselta vakuuttamaan Arthur yhteistyön kannattavuudesta, ja kiroten äänekkäästi kolmikkoa englantilainen alistui. "Riisun sitten itse!" hän sähisi, tuntien punan leviävän poskillaan. Voi, kunpa salama lävistäisi hänet siinä ja nyt, tai olisipa Francis edes kalauttanut häntä tarpeeksi kovaa tappaakseen, tai jos edes maa aukenisi nielaisemaan hänet siltä istumalta, Arthur olisi ollut ikuisesti kiitollinen. Mutta näytti siltä, että yön piinaavuudelle ja nöyryytyksille ei tulisi koskaan loppua.

Francis katkaisi Arthurin ranteita sitovat köydet saatuaan lupauksen, ettei englantilainen livistäisi, ja Antonio antoi hänelle yksinkertaisen tunikan ja housut, minkä jälkeen vartija talsi lähimpään pensaikkoon vaihtamaan vaatteensa – hän ei todellakaan tekisi sitä Antonion ja Gilbertin, eikä varsinkaan Franciksen nähden. Albiino taas veti yllensä vartijan vapautuneen vaateparren ja otti hänen miekkansa. Varmuuden vuoksi hän veti viitan hupun otsalleen, peittäen näin sekä hiustensa valkoisuuden että paksujen, tummien kulmakarvojen puuttumisen, ja virnisti voitonriemuisesti. "Miltä näytän?"

"Erittäin uskottavalta", Francis kehaisi. "Ellen tietäisi paremmin, tekisi melkein mieli yllätää sinut takaapäin."

Kommentti herätti naurua kaikissa muissa paitsi pilan kohteessa; Arthur kurtisti kulmiaan ja yritti olla muistelematta kaikkia niitä kertoja, kun ranskalainen oli hiippaillut hänen taakseen ja vetänyt syleilyynsä. Tosin sillekin tavalle tulisi loppu kunhan kolmikko saisi pikarinsa ja lähtisi pois. Arthur ei olisi ikinä uskonut – saati myöntänyt – miten alakuloiseksi ajatus hänet teki; jotenkin niiden muutamien viikkojen aikana, jotka Francis oli viettänyt kokkina vartiostossa, ranskalainen oli lähes huomaamatta onnistunut kaivautumaan jonnekin Arthurin sydämeen, niin syvälle, ettei häntä käynyt sieltä enää poistaminen.

"Lykkyä tykö", muut toivottiviat toverilleen tämän kadotessa puiden lomaan, mutta Arthur oli vaiti. Hän kävi istumaan samaan paikkaan kuin mihin hänet oli sidottuna jätetty ja veti peitokseen viltin, jonka Francis oli aiemmin sysännyt syrjään. Pahantuulisuus kasvoi kasvamistaan englantilaisen sisällä, ja kun Antonio kutsui häntä nuotion ääreen istumaan, hän vain pudisti päätään.

"Nyt olisi aikaa niille välienselvittelyille", Arthur kuuli Antonion sanovan Francikselle, ja pian ranskalainen lähestyikin häntä, mutta Arthur olisi voinut luetella tuhat mieluisampaa asiaa kuin toisen kanssa puhuminen. "Jätä minut rauhaan", hän pyysi väsyneesti, ja kenties hänen äänensävynsä – ei vihainen, ei huutava, vaan ainoastaan ilmeetön – sai ranskalaisen tottelemaan ja palaamaan Antonion seuraan.

Aika tuntui venyvän loputtomiin ja taivaskin alkoi hiljalleen valjeta, mutta albiinoa ei kuulunut takaisin. Kaksi muuta varasta alkoivat jo huolestua, joten Arthur päätti avualiaasti lievittää heidän epätietoisuuttaan kertomalla heille Ivanista, vartijoiden komentajasta, joka oli alamaailmassa saanut lisänimen Julma. Yksikään rikollinen ei ollut siltä mieheltä turvassa, Arthur kertoi, sillä Ivan ei koskaan antanut periksi ennen kuin saisi uhmaajansa nalkkiin. Jostakin syystä hänen kertomiaan esimerkkitapauksia ei kuitenkaan arvostettu, vaikka rikollisina koko kolmikko oli taatusti kuullut Ivan Julmasta, ja Francishan tunsikin tämän henkilökohtaisesti. Arthurille tuotti suurta tyydytystä katsella kahden varkaan huolestunutta kiemurtelua, vaikkei hän voinutkaan rehellisesti väittää toivovansa Gilbertin jäävän Ivanin kynsiin. Venäläisen vihaa saattoi tuskin toivoa edes pahimmalle viholliselleen.

Metsästä kantautuva juoksuaskeleiden ääni teki lopun odottamisesta, ja kaikki kolme miestä hypähtivät jalkeille odottaen koko linnanherran vartijakunnan rynnivän Gilbertin kannoilla. Mutta ei, albiino ilmestyi puiden lomasta yksin, hengästyneenä mutta voitonriemuisena, kultaista pikaria heilutellen. "Sain sen!"

"Hienoa!" Antonio huudahti läpsäisten kätensä yhteen. "Seurataanko sinua?"

"Eksytin heidät, mutta sanoisin että meillä on ehkä pari tuntia aikaa häipyä täältä ennen kuin saamme päämme kunniapaikalle seipäännokkaan."

"Sinut siis nähtiin?"

"Ei, ei nähty."

"Mutta juurihan sanoit että sinua seurattiin!"

Albiino ei kiinnittänyt kahteen toveriinsa huomiota, vaan siirsi punaisten silmiensä tuijotuksen Arthuriin. "Miten oikein kestät vaatteissasi yöstä yöhön? Näissähän jäätyy!"

Arthurin hetkellinen tiesinhän-että-kestän-palkkaani-nähden-liikaa -tunne ja sitä seuraava makea vahingonilo katosivat Gilbertin jatkaessa: "Sinulla on muuten vähän ikäviä kavereita tuolla, kamu."

"Häh, miten niin?"

"Vannoivat tuolla juuri tappavansa sinut, syyttivät petturiksi. Sinuna varoisin hiukan askeleitani tästä lähtien."

"Mitä!" Epämääräinen pelko häilähti englantilaisen sisällä. "Mutta juurihan sanoit ettei sinua nähty!"

"Ei nähtykään", Gilbert vahvisti kärsivällisesti, kuin lapselle puhuen. "Samaa ei tosin voida sanoa sinusta."

"_Mitä sinä puhut?_"

"Niin", albiino kertoi pahoittelevasti. "Sinut katsos nähtiin juoksemassa vartijoita pakoon pikaria heilutellen. Niin, ja sinun myös kuultiin haistattavan pitkät työnantajallesi ja ilmoittavan avustavasi mahtavaa Bad Touch Trioa."

Arthur aukoi suutaan kuin kala kuivalla maalla. Tuo idiootti oli siis tekeytynyt häneksi ja vielä kaupan päälle hankkinut muiden vihat _hänen _niskoilleen! Miksei saman tien luovuttanut häntä suoraan Ivanin käsiin, sinne hän nyt kuitenkin ennen pitkää päätyisi. _Tosin ehkä he vielä luovuttavatkin, nyt kun eivät tarvitse sinua enää_, pieni, ilkeä ääni ilkkui jossakin Arthurin mielen perukoilla. _Eihän heillä ollut mitään vaikeuksia sekoittaa sinua koko soppaan alun alkaenkaan._

"Gilbert, oliko se tosiaan aivan välttämätöntä?" Francis kysyi terävästi. Albiino raapi niskaansa hiukan hämmentyneen näköisenä. "No, ei kai, innostuin vain hiukan... Ymmärtäisitte, jos olisitte olleet siellä! Aarrekammiossa olikin vielä kaksi vartijaa, olisittepa nähneet heidän ilmeensä kun saapastelin sisään muina miehinä ja ilmoitin ottavani kultaisen pikarin haltuuni. Se hälytys, vartijoita, ja aivan uskomaton takaa-ajo! Mutta Gilbert Mahtavaa ei niin vain saadakaan kiinni! Tosin oli melkoisen hilkulla ettei Ivan Julma saanut päätäni, mutta hah, eipä onnistunut, minä..." Siinä vaiheessa 'Gilbert Mahtava' tajusi toveriensa merkitsevän tuijotuksen ja keskeytti kertomuksensa. Ainakin hän ymmärsi osoittaa hiukan katumusta kääntyessään Arthurin puoleen. "Sori, kaveri. Ei mitään henkilökohtaista."

Ei mitään henkilökohtaista? Arthur nauroi ääneen. Ei mitään henkilökohtaista! Ehkä Arthurin pitäisi sanoa se Ivanille kun tämä saisi hänet kiinni. Ei mitään henkilökohtaista, Ivan, hän sanoisi. Tai sanoisi jos ehitisi, ennen kuin toinen kiduttaisi hänet hengiltä tai kenties katkaisisi hänen kaulansa siltä seisomalta. Mutta ei, eihän Ivan koskaan sortunut tylsään teloitukseen, kyllä Arthurilla olisi aikaa sanoa sanottavansa ja varmasti hyvin paljon muutakin.

_Voi hyvä Luoja_. Englantilaisen äkillinen nauru muuttui yhtä äkilliseksi pahoinvoinnin aalloksi. Tahtomattaan tahi ei, Gilbert ja Bad Touch Trio ylipäätään olivat hankkineet hänelle mitä kauheimman kuolemantuomion – sen, jonka saa petturuudesta... ja jonka toteuttaa Ivan Braginski.

"Arthur?" Francis polvistui vartijan viereen tämän lysähtäessä puuta vasten. "Onko kaikki hyvin?"

"Hyvin?" Arthur raakkui. "Ei todellakaan! Tehkää minulle palvelus ja viiltäkää kurkkuni auki tässä ja nyt, _silloin_ kaikki on hyvin!"

"Mitä sinä puhut?" Järkytys Franciksen sinisissä silmissä tuotti jonkinlaista kummallista tyydytystä englantilaiselle, mutta se ei kestänyt pitkään.

"Arvon varkaat", hän ilmoitti melkein nauraen toisten hämmennykselle. "Linnanherra on ryöstetty. _Linnanherra_, ymmärrättehän. Eikä vain ryöstetty, vaan häneltä on viety se tietty asia, jolla hän on äänekkäästi ylepeillyt. Se, mitä te teitte, on pahimmanlaatuinen loukkaus, jota linnanherra ei voi jättää huomiotta. Tai siis, se, mitä _minä_ tein, kiitos teidän."

"Voithan sinä kertoa heille totuuden", Antonio ehdotti epävarmasti, tietäen varmasti itsekin _sen _toivon olevan turha. Arthur ei edes vastannut hänelle, pyöräytti vain paljonpuhuvasti silmiään.

Tuki onnettoman vartijan kielteiselle näkökulmalle tuli yllättävältä taholta: Gilbertiltä. Albiino nyökkäsi ja heitti ystäviinsä vakavan silmäyksen. "Kai teidänkin pitäisi tietää, että kun niinkin korkealta tyypiltä kuin linnanherralta varastetaan jotain, syyllinen on löydettävä hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Artiesta tehdään tietenkin varoittava esimerkki."

"Mistä puheen ollen, meidänkin kannattaisi alkaa liueta täältä", Antonio huomautti asiallisesti. "Franciksen kasvot ovat yhtä tiedossa kuin Arthurinkin."

"Viisauden sanoja, ystäväiseni."

Francis, joka siihen asti oli näyttänyt mietteliästä naamaa, avasi viimein suunsa. "Et siis halua jäädä tänne Ivanin juttutoveriksi?"

Arthur vastasi hänelle _tyhmäkö olet?_ -ilmeellä.

"Sepäs sattui sopivasti", Francis totesi reippaasti ja nyökkäsi kahdelle toverilleen. "Sitä emme nimittäin halua mekään."

Ennen kuin Arthur ehti käsittää mitä tapahtui, Gilbert ja Antonio liikkuivat salamana hänen taakseen, napaten kiinni hänen käsivarsistaan niin, ettei otteesta ollut pakeneminen. "Hei, mitä-?" Arthur aloitti, koettaen vaistomaisesti – turhaan – irrottautua otteesta, mutta sanat juuttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa kun hän näki Franciksen paljastavan kiiltäväteräisen veitsensä.

"Francis?" Hänen äänensä oli kysyvä; puoleksi epäuskoinen, puoleksi varoittava.

Ranskalainen huomasi hänen tuijotuksensa ja vastasi siihen huolettomalla hymyllä. "Hmm? No, älä nyt näytä noin järkyttyneeltä. Luulisi kaltaisesi miehen ymmärtävän, ettemme me voi jättää mahdollista uhkatekijää juoksentelemaan tänne."

"_Uhkatekijää?_" Mikä Francikseen oli mennyt? Oliko ranskalainen viimeinkin seonnut täysin? Arthur tuijotti pahaenteisesti kiiltävää veistä tämän kädessä. Ei kai toinen _tosissaan _ollut..? Ei Arthur oikeasti kuolla tahtonut, oli sanonut niin vain havainnollistaakseen tilannettaan muille!

Francis kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Kieltäydyn uskomasta, että olisit noin naiivi, Arthur rakas. Varmasti ymmärrät, että jos jäät tänne, jäät Ivanin kynsiin ennen kuin huomaatkaan, emmekä me tahtoisi vaivata päätämme sillä, mitä saattaisit miehelle visertää." Ranskalainen astui lähemmäs ja Arthur tunsi sisustensa kylmenevän. "Ja vaikket jäisikään kiinni, emme haluaisi myöskään vaivata päätämme mahdollisilla kaunaisilla kostajilla", Francis jatkoi selittävään sävyyn. "Tai sitten ajattele niin, että olen samaa mieltä kanssasi; oli ajattelematonta meiltä hankkia sinut näin epämiellyttävään tilanteeseen, niinpä autamme sinut nyt siitä pois."

Helvetti sentään, ranskalainen _oli _tosissaan, hän todella oli...Arthur puri hammasta. Äkillinen pelon aalto sekoittui polttavaan vihaan ja karvaaseen katkeruuteen. Tässäkö olivat nyt Franciksen todelliset kasvot? Oliko tälle tosiaankin niin helppoa vain hoitaa homma yhdellä nopealla käden liikkeellä ja jättää Arthur menneenä menneeseen?

"Et tohdi", englantilainen sähisi, keskittyen tietoisesti vihaansa muiden tunteidensa sijasta – hän ei näyttäisi heikkouttaan muiden edessä, ei varsinkaan Franciksen.

"Olisit iloinen, kerrankin myönnän sinun olevan oikeassa", sillä ketkulla oli otsaa ehdottaa.

Huomatessaan rimpuilun olevan turhaa Arthur tyytyi potkimiseen pitääkseen kavalan varkaan loitolla. Sitäkään iloa ei kuitenkaan riittänyt pitkään, kun Gilbert ja Antonio vangitsivat hänen jalkansa omillaan, ja Antonio tarttui hänen päähänsä varmalla otteella niin, ettei englantilainen saanut edes liikutettua päätään. Francis astui aivan hänen eteensä ja kumartui kuiskaamaan hänen korvaansa: "Salli minun siis kantaa vastuuni." Hän tarttui englantilaisen lainatunikan kaulukseen, vetäen sitä alaspäin ja paljastaen kaulan pehmeän, suojattoman ihon.

Hetki aivan kuin jähmettyi, omat sydämenlyönnit tuntuivat Arthurin kehon jokaisessa sopukassa ja veri humisi korvissa. Tahtomattaankin hänen silmänsä ummistuivat ja epämääräinen kuva lämpimästi hymyilevästä Franciksesta piirtyi hänen mieleensä. _Mikä vitsi_, englantilainen ehti ajatella, _rakastaa nyt miestä joka sydämesi lisäksi vie vielä henkesikin_.

Lämpimät huulet painautuivat kohtaan, johon veitsen oli ollut tarkoitus painaa tappava suudelmansa. "Meidän on siis otettava sinut mukaamme."

Arthur sävähti rajusti, ensin odottamattoman hellää kosketusta ja sitten kutittavaa hengitystä herkällä iholla. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki, ja vasta silloin hän tajusi mitä toinen oli sanonut. Aivot kuitenkin kieltäytyivät käsittämästä vielä sanojen merkitystä. "M-mitä..."

Franciksen tuikkivat silmät kohtasivat hänen hämmentyneen katseensa. "Juuri sitä mitä sanoin. Et kai kuvitellut, että oikeasti voisin muka riistää henkesi?"

Vähitellen Arthur alkoi käsittää. "Te paskiaiset", hän hän mutisi ensin ihmettelevästi, sitten huusi keuhkojensa täydeltä. "Te helvetin paskiaiset! Mitä pahuksen teatteria tämä oli olevinaan?"

Gilbert alkoi räkättää Arthurin takana, ja hän ja Antonio irrottivat otteensä englantilaisesta. Heti vapauduttuaan Arthur heilautti ensi töikseen kättään oikein olan takaa ja antoi ranskalaiselle sellaisen korvatillikan, että mokoma varas varmasti muistaisi sen päiviensä loppuun asti. "Miten sinä kehtaat?" hän huusi raivoa täynnä. "_Miten! Sinä! Kehtaat!_" Suuttumus vei englantilaiselta kaikki sanat, paljon velloi hänen sisällään mutta mitään hän ei saanut ulos, joten turhautuneena hän löi Francista uudelleen ilmaistaakseen tunteitaan, tällä kertaa käsivarteen. "Miten saatoit uskotella- pilailla- Näytänkö minä joltain lemmikkinarriltasi? Minä en..." Sekalaiset tunteet vetivät Arthurin jälleen sanattomaksi ja hän painoi kasvot käsiinsä, keho tukahdetuista tunteista vavisten.

"Olin tavallaan toivonut, ettet uskoisi minusta moista kamaluutta", Francis myönsi. "Sinulla ei taida olla kovin korkeaa käsitystä minusta..."

"Kuinka voisikaan, kaiken tämän jälkeen!"

"Anteeksi, minä-"

"Painu hiiteen anteeksipyyntöinesi!"

"Halusin vain varmistaa, ettet oikeasti ole itsetuhoinen ja tahdo kuolla."

"Ja minä kun toivoin, ettet kuvittelisi minusta moista typeryyttä", Arthur matki alkaen kuitenkin rauhoittua hieman.

Francisken kasvot sulivat hellään hymyyn, siihen, joka sai englantilaisen sydämen aina hypähtämään. "_Touché_. Olet oikeassa, kun maailma aukoo Arthur Kirklandille päätään, saa se nöyrtyä itse hänen värikkään sanavarastonsa edessä."

Arthur oli päässyt jälleen tasapainoon itsensä kanssa ja saattoi nyt mukoilla ranskalaista tuttuun tapaansa. "Älä luulekaan, että olen antanut sinulle anteeksi... vaikka näytätkin tuntevan elämänasenteeni."

"Onko kaikki nyt siis hoidettu?" Gilbert, joka oli lopettanut nauramisen heti nähtyään miten kovaa Arthur oli lyönyt Francista, kysyi kärsimättömänä. "Ellemme kiirehdi, saamme pian kaikki juttutuokion Ivanin kanssa ja lisäksi tapaamisen hirttolavalla."

"Totta." Francis upotti katseensa Arthuriin. "Anna minulle anteeksi myöhemmin, mutta olin tosissani kun puhuin sinun mukaanottamisestasi."

Arthur ei liikahtanutkaan. "Koska teidän on pakko?"

"Ei." Franciksen silmät näyttivät harvinaisen rehellisiltä. "Koska tahdon niin."

"Jos, jos kuvittelet voivasi ohjailla muita miten haluat-"

"Arthur, tule meidän kanssamme." Yllättäen kaikki vähäkin teatraalisuus putosi ranskalaisen kasvoilta. Arthur ei ollut koskaan nähnyt häntä niin vakavana, anovana, lähes haavoittuvana. "En tahdo ohjailla sinua mihinkään suuntaan, en varmaan voisikaan vaikka tahtoisinkin, ja tiedän, että päätös on yksin sinun käsissäsi. Käsitän kyllä, että olen jo pelkästään tänä yönä loukannut sinua kokonaisen eliniän edestä, mutta pyydän, anna minulle tilaisuus korjata se kaikki. Me _haluamme_, että tulet meidän kanssamme. No, _minä _haluan, että tulet meidän kanssamme." Siniset silmät lukkiutuivat vihreisiin niin kiinteästi, että Arthur tunsi olevansa yhtä kiinni kuin Gilbertin ja Antonion otteessa. Nuo silmät näyttivät antavan sanoille kaiken niiden merkityksen, ja enemmän. "_Minun _kanssani."

Ja tuon jälkeen ranskalainen vielä väitti, ettei muka tahtonu ohjailla ketään? No, halusi tai ei, hän oli juuri siinä onnistunut; Arthur ei voisi kieltäytyä hänen pyynnöstään, ei, kun se oli esitetty noin. Ei sillä, että hän olisi tahtonutkaan, mutta oli täydellisen tarpeetonta antaa Franciksen tietää sitä. Miehen ego oli tarpeeksi iso muutenkin.

Niinpä hän sanoi vain: "Mennään sitten, ennen kuin linnanherra pääsee sanomaan vastalauseensa."

Ei Franciksella ollut tarjota hänelle vakaata elämää tai pahemmin turvaakaan, kyllä Arthur sen tiesi, mutta eipä hän kummemmin turvaa tarvinutkaan ja vakaa elämähän oli se, josta hän oli kaivannut pois. Niille olisi aikaa myöhemmin. Juuri nyt Arthurista tuntui, että tuo aito riemun välähdys Franciksen taivaansinisissä silmissä oli erinomaisen riittävä syy lähteä hänen mukaansa vaikka maailman ääriin.

Sitä paitsi, täytyihän hänen päästä makselemaan ranskalaiselle hiukan kalavelkoja, eikö täytynytkin?

X


End file.
